havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 040 The Crime Lord Group
8:59:30 PM Josh: So, after a bit, you guys arrive at the scummy little bar you know Jams to call home. 8:59:38 PM Josh: Entering, you find Torment manning the counter. 9:00:29 PM Hank: Morning Torment, Is your boss around? 9:00:53 PM Josh: Torment: "He is, but he's preoccupied. Meeting today." 9:01:51 PM Josh: As he says this, a scantily clad woman with long pink hair comes down stairs. You see the Mama Myria tattoo above her bosom. 9:03:07 PM Quill: Looks like an important meeting. 9:04:59 PM Josh: Torment: "...he should be between meetings right now. You can go bother him if you want. Might be a bit tired, though." 9:06:00 PM Quill: Thanks. 9:07:29 PM Josh: So, you guys go up and knock on his door? 9:07:44 PM Hank: (( yes )) 9:09:38 PM Josh: As you do, you hear a rustling behind the door. "Just a sec, just a sec. I wasn't quite ready for--" He opens the door to see you two, he's basically naked save for some very unmodest underwear. "...ok, if it's a tag team between the two of you, I will definitely need some recovery time. This would be my round 3." 9:10:01 PM Quill: You should be so lucky. 9:10:40 PM Josh: Jams: "Ok, this is not gonna be nearly as fun. How can I help you?" 9:11:00 PM Josh: As you step in, the place is a real mess. Things thrown to the floor and some stains you really want to avoid. 9:11:21 PM Quill: Blowing off some steam? 9:12:52 PM Josh: Jams: "Yeah. Let's say after spending a day in a dress and heels...and being surrounded by guards as a man fell to his death...I needed something a little different today." 9:13:52 PM Quill: So, had a question for you. 9:14:51 PM Hank: Do you have a record of who made Mama Myrias security system? 9:15:50 PM Josh: Jams: "...maybe...not the type of information I just give out, usually." 9:16:51 PM Quill: We'd also be interested in finding out how someone might access and compromise one of these surveillance setups. 9:17:10 PM Josh: Jams: "...this seems oddly specific." 9:19:00 PM Quill: We're following up on some leads. 9:19:09 PM Josh: Jams: "In the murder?" 9:19:32 PM Quill: Quill nods. 9:20:45 PM Josh: Jams: "...ok then. Wouldn't want to be an obstruction in that." 9:21:16 PM Josh: Jams: "The system is fairly airtight. It's the same one I use." 9:21:59 PM Hank: What does fairly mean in this context? 9:25:46 PM Josh: Jams: "Well, it all funnels into two places. In Myria's case, she has a crystal ball for the images in her office. And I have one here. My way of making sure my investments are not misused." 9:26:16 PM Hank: And there is no way for the images to be diverted? 9:26:22 PM Josh: Jams: "The only way someone could pull from it is by accessing one of those two crystal balls, and, even then, they'd need to know what they were doing." 9:26:57 PM Quill: So someone came into here and or into Myria's office and took an image off. 9:27:16 PM Josh: Jams: "Potentially." 9:27:35 PM Josh: Jams: "Unlikely, though. I keep mine secure. Even Torment doesn't know where it is." 9:28:05 PM Hank: What about whoever made the system? 9:28:08 PM Quill: No potentially. It did happen. It's just more likely it happened there rather than here. 9:28:44 PM Josh: Jams: "What do you mean it happened?" 9:29:26 PM Quill: Someone captured an image off that system. 9:29:26 PM Hank: Someone was blackmailing Zharn with images from Myras. 9:29:58 PM Josh: Jams: "...let me see." 9:31:16 PM Hank: Hank will pull out one of the images from Zharns room. 9:31:41 PM Josh: Jams takes it, looks at it. "UGH! ...ok...wasn't as prepared as I thought." 9:31:49 PM Quill: Yeah. 9:32:24 PM Josh: Jams: "...the system was designed by a rejected artificer, named Journey. Nice girl. Tiefling, obviously, with a name like that." 9:32:34 PM Josh: Jams: "...but...that doesn't matter." 9:32:48 PM Quill: Do you know where she is now? 9:32:59 PM Josh: Jams holds the picture out and points to the bottom right-hand corner. "Take a look, right there." 9:33:10 PM Quill: Quill looks. 9:33:22 PM Hank: Hank looks as well. 9:34:22 PM Josh: You see just a smidge of a white barrier and a dark spot underneath it. "If I were a betting man, and I am, I'd bet that that, right there, is a windowsill." 9:34:29 PM Josh: Jams: "And that means..." 9:34:47 PM Hank: not the security system. 9:35:28 PM Josh: Jams: "Yes. Your photograph came from OUTSIDE the house." 9:35:43 PM Quill: Quill sighs. "Oh, good, so this has all been a humongous waste of time." 9:36:14 PM Quill: Oh, except with how we let the crime lord know details about a murder investigation. We super-succeeded there. 9:36:48 PM Josh: Jams: "Oh, don't beat yourself up." 9:37:21 PM Josh: Jams: "You want an awkward hug?" 9:37:31 PM Quill: Nope. 9:37:45 PM Quill: Also, the pale drow are back, so watch out for that. 9:37:57 PM Josh: Jams: "...good to know. Thanks." 9:39:37 PM Hank: Well we will be leaving then. Let us know if you find anything out about the murder. 9:41:41 PM Josh: Jams: "...you know, I could help you out another way." 9:41:58 PM Hank: Hows that? 9:42:24 PM Josh: Jams: "Well, the blackmailer had access to a magical device, clearly." 9:43:25 PM Hank: And? 9:44:32 PM Josh: Jams: "So, how many people do you think could afford those on their own? How many image capture devices do you see people walking around with, who don't work for a newspaper or the guard or something?" 9:45:08 PM Quill: There are ways to get these things, though. 9:45:30 PM Josh: Jams: "Yeah...there's the guild or..." He points to himself. 9:46:24 PM Hank: And you would tell us people who had recently bought from you? 9:47:09 PM Josh: Jams: "...maybe...depends." 9:47:24 PM Hank: What do you want? 9:48:01 PM Josh: Jams: "At some point, you'll be fighting this Lysaga again?" 9:48:52 PM Hank: Seems likely. 9:49:25 PM Quill: Most likely. Though apparently she feels bad about attacking me and my 'slaves'. 9:50:06 PM Josh: Jams: "I hope you're not looking to make partners here, Quill. I thought I was the only master criminal in your life." 9:50:51 PM Quill: No, I'm not. But she's promised to 'be in touch'. 9:51:38 PM Josh: Jams pulls out a small stone. 9:52:10 PM Josh: Jams: "Then, next time she or one of her higher ups gets "in touch", I'd like them to leave with this on them. And I'd rather they didn't know they had it." 9:53:04 PM Hank: And what is it specifically? 9:53:46 PM Josh: Jams: "An oracle stone. Get the right seer and you can see and hear anything wherever it goes." 9:54:11 PM Quill: Quill takes it. "I'll do what I can." 9:54:36 PM Quill: By that I mean I'll give to Creed and let her do the thing. 9:54:50 PM Josh: Jams: "So long as it gets done." 9:55:39 PM Josh: Jams: "These things are really handy. I keep them in all my security too. No record, but gathers a lot more than the image devices do." 9:56:47 PM Hank: So can we get the names now? 9:57:06 PM Josh: Jams pulls a list from his desk and hands them to you. 9:57:29 PM Josh: Jams: "It's a short list, luckily for you." 9:57:42 PM Hank: Hank takes it. 9:58:52 PM Hank: Hank reads it as well. 9:59:05 PM Quill: Any familiar names, Hank? 10:00:30 PM Hank: We will be going now thanks for your time. 10:00:43 PM Josh: Jams: "My door is always open." 10:00:48 PM Hank: Hank will leave 10:01:00 PM Quill: Quill shrugs and follows. 10:02:24 PM Hank: Hank waits till we are outside " so of the 6 names 3 are immediately familiar. 10:02:55 PM Quill: Yeah? 10:02:56 PM Hank: Belkiss , Rosa and Argesh. 10:03:25 PM Quill: .... interesting. 10:04:40 PM Hank: yes , we should probably meet back up with the others.